The Mystery of Pika's Necklace
by SonicTheHedehog37
Summary: When Pika finds a mysterious meteor that crashed into the middle of the woods, he discovers a mysterious transparent glowing rock.. It might not seem that much, but it holds more power than they think. Thanks to Torinfinitive for helping me with grammar, word choices and much more. So make sure to follow him!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a collab with Torinfinitive.**

* * *

Night.

There was always something Pika always loved about the night.

Let it be the twilight sparkling in the lake, the trees flowing through the nighttime breeze, or maybe the moon shining over the land in it's glistening fullness, he didn't know what he absolutely adored about it..

No, the peace. That's what it was. The calm and serenity of midnight always brought silence to the land. Night was the time when everyone wanted peace and quiet. Here, Pika would never have to worry about anything bothering him. At least.. that's what he thought.

Time was passing quick, and soon it would be sunrise. Pika wasn't really a observant guy, so he didn't notice how much time had passed until he saw the early-riser Pokemon getting up.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Pika quickly wolfed down the oran berry he was snacking on, slinging his bag onto his shoulder. "Better get back."

"I've never been out this late... Goliath will kill me when I get back."

"Actually, no, he wouldn't give a care in the world if I just disappeared one day..." Pika whimpered, "I wish we would get along better.."

Pika trekked along the dirt path that lined along the hillside. He had traveled this route more times than he could count, and getting lost was the least of his worries.

He was getting more tired as he hiked back home, so he took a short rest. He had nothing to do the next day other than sleep, so why couldn't he take his time? He laid on the ground, stargazing into the twinkling sky lined with silvery glowing specks. He wished he could stay here forever in tranquility, staring at the gleaming dots that lined the darkness. He thought maybe he could pick a favorite star amongst the billions of them there were.

He decided on the one that felt the most appealing to his eyes; the biggest one he could see, right under the Big Dipper.

He stared at it. "Ooh," he mused, "it's growing?"

His observations were right. It was growing bigger, the light emanating from it lighting up the sky just a bit more. And it kept getting bigger, and bigger.. and bigger..

and.. bigger? "Wait, it's getting CLOSER?!"

There was no doubt, the white dot was not a star, it was a meteor that was plunging to Earth! Pika had no time to think; he had to get out of there! He quickly got up and tried to drag his little mouse feet out of there but the meteor caught up to them, impacting the earth with intense speed and a loud blast, launching Pika tailfirst into a tree.

"AGH!" Pika let out a scream as he felt an immense pain in his tail, trying not to pass out. It felt like his tail had been broken into two...

After a few minutes of falling in and out of consciousness, Pika managed to stand up, struggling to maintain his balance.

Pika looked back at his tail, and he saw that there was a big crack in it. He nearly passed out again before he caught himself. "I'm not dying here.." he mumbled, walking to the site where the meteor crashed, which was a huge smoking crater. Panting heavily, he walked through the thick smoke that smelled of ash and burning wood, only to run into a glowing, transparent stone. He wiped his eyes with his paws to get a closer look, and sure enough, it was a piece of the meteor.

When he observed it a bit further, it looked like a piece of shattered glass with a radiant rainbow-colored sphere in it. When the dizziness wore off, he put the unusual rock into his pack. "My tail was cracked because of you. You better make it up to me, rock.."

He leaned down, weeping. "My tail is cracked! H-how am I supposed to get a girl now?"

After a minute of incessant crying, he managed to get up and start hiking again.

"Daniel's an explorer.. he'll know what to do!"

Pikachu held his tail.

"And maybe he can help patch up my tail..." he said with a sniffle.

"How will Goliath react? Maybe.. maybe he'll have some sympathy for me.."

He scoffed. "No, he'd just rip off my tail entirely and say 'oh, there now be happy..' "

With another sniffle, he paced down the path, wanting to get home as soon as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

When Pika finally arrived at the front door, he nearly passed out due to his fatigue from walking all day.

Pika let out a large sigh and he pushed the door open, which was surprisingly left opened.

"...Goliath..." Pika groaned.

Pika continued to walk inside, slamming the door behind him.

Although there was a mess everywhere, and cheese puffs were scattered all over the floor, Pika didn't care. All he could think about was going to bed.

When Pika reached the staircase, he let out a huge groan, and attempted to walk up the stairs.

"...Im so tired, but just a few more-" He tripped over a step and landed head first on the staircase.

"Oww..." Pika groaned in pain.

He was on the staircase for about and hour and a half, until he fell asleep. The sun was already up, and Goliath had just woken up.

Goliath let out a big yawn, and he looked around him. Goliath was a Golisopod, short temper and really impatient.

"Hey, where is that small yellow rat?"

Goliath looked around him twice, but no sign of him.

"Heh, i'm surprised he's not eating right now, as he always does." Goliath said, followed by a small chuckle.

"Maybe he's still sleepin', like he always is."

Goliath proceeded to the staircase, until he found Pika just laying on the staircase.

"HEY, YELLOW RAT. WAKE UP!" Goliath yelled loudly, causing Pika to jump up.

"WHAT-" Pika bumped his head on the ceiling.

"Ow... what was that for?" Pika rubbing his head.

Goliath stared at Pika for a while, before noticing the crack on his tail.

"Heh, got a little injury there, huh?" Goliath walked up to Pikachu, and grabbed him by the tail.

"OUCH, HEY THAT HURTS! LET ME GO!" Pika shouted in pain.

Goliath was just dangling Pikachu around like a little toy. "What are you gonna do about it, yellow-"

Without hesitating, Pika let out a thunderbolt, causing Goliath to drop him.

" _That's_ what i'm going to do about-"

Goliath countered by punching him straight across the face.

"OW-" Pika was knocked back.

"I could do worse, don't expect me to go easy on ya' next time."

Pika rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Look, i'm going to Daniel's house... i'll be there if you need me.. for whatever reason." Pika picked up his bag and continued to walk past Goliath.

"Huh, alright." Goliath didn't seem to care too much, because Pika always went to Daniel's house.

"Okay, bye..." Pika walked out the front door and slammed it behind him, the door lock was broken due to it being slammed so many times.

Pika walked over to Daniel's house, which was right next door. When he got to the front door, Pika took the sparkling, rainbow stone.

He observed it for a bit before knocking on Daniel's bright red door.

"Knock Knock." Pika said, while still having the stone in his hand.

A person can be heard from the other side of the door. "Who's there?"

"Nobody." Pika smirked.

The door unlocked, and a Buizel was in the doorway, with eyes as black as paint, and fur as shiny as a glittering lake.

The Buizel invited Pika in, as he walked inside.

"So umm, hey Daniel." Pika said, while holding up the stone.

"Look at what I found."

Daniel stared at the stone.

"Where did you get that from?" Daniel asked, while observing the stone.

"I got it from a meteor that crashed in the middle of Sparkle Woods."

Daniel was amazed, he had never seen anything like it despite being an explorer, and once being a guild member.

"Oh wow.. amazing!"

Pika handed the stone to Daniel.

"Here, it looks kind of odd.. maybe you can find out what it is.. your an explorer, after all."

Daniel took the stone, staring down at it. "Oh alright."

Even though Daniel wasn't sure what to do but he took it anyways.

"I'll do my best." Daniel nodded.

"Alright." Pika nodded as well.

While Pika and Daniel was chatting away, a mysterious shadow was staring at the window.

It was dark-grey, with black eyes.

"...Huh."


End file.
